


Like Animals

by WaterSeraphim



Series: Weather Hazard [4]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Cuckolding (mentioned), Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Ral (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Ral discovers that Garruk is much more than he can handle. Why did he let Tomik talk him into this?





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> All my Garruk based writing thoughts were dying to be released so I threw him on Ral. I also wanted to see if I could write an 'actually' short smutty oneshot, SUCCESS!

Ral had been fantasizing about what the beast-like man looked like under all those pelts and leathers since he'd first seen him. Now that he was here, however, Ral was beginning to realize how absolutely fucked he was in absolutely every sense of the phrase. Garruk climbed onto the bed and the frame cried out in protest, the plush cushions caving under his weight, his enormous cock bobbed with the motion. 

Ral’s mouth fell open. “Krokt, you’re fucking huge.” 

Garruk placed a meaty hand on his chest and none too gently pressed Ral into the mattress. “You scared, little mage?”

“Yes?” Ral squeaked, suddenly aware of his own mortality. He was going to die here, Garruk’s dick was going to kill him. He blamed Tomik for talking him into this mess. “_ It’ll be fun,” _ he had said. “ _ You could use this, I know guild business has been stressful lately...And since you wanted to try out that new communication device you've been working on...“ _

And Ral had agreed, completely blinded by Garruk’s rugged allure and his own rampant desire to be fucked by a man twice his size. There was also the thrill of scientific experimentation, but that was more of a bonus in this scenario than a motivating factor. He was now about to be destroyed, and everything would be transmitted to Vrona’s office across the district for his viewing pleasure.

“If you don’t want to do this then go,” Garruk rumbled, hovering over him like a predator that just caught its prey. The comparison wasn’t much of a stretch, the man’s eyes looked _ hungry. _

Ral stayed put, meeting the hunter’s gaze. That was a sign of aggression in the wild, wasn't it? _ Should I not be doing this, should I look away- _

Without any warning Ral was being flipped over and shoved into his silk bed sheets. He moaned pitifully as Garruk inhaled—scenting him like an animal—before sinking his teeth into Ral’s shoulder. Dual sensations of pain and pleasure flared up and made heat pool in his abdomen. _ Krokt _did he want to be Garruk’s personal chew toy. 

That large muscled body was flat against Ral’s back. He could feel the huge cock pressed into the curve of his lower back, the tickle of Garruk’s body hair against his skin. Sturdy hips thrust shallowly into the cleft of his ass as more bites and bruises were marked onto his neck and shoulder. 

_ Humping me like a dog _ , _ does that make me his bitch? _ Ral shivered in arousal at the thought. _ I wouldn’t mind that at all. _

Garruk let out a pleased sound in response to Ral’s whimpering. How characteristically beastial of him to take joy in dominating submissive prey. 

Ral still had the strength left to spit out a few phrases, albeit, short ones. “Already prepared… used the spell. J-just go.” 

Garruk snorted at the display of vocabulary and grabbed a handful of his asscheek, spreading him apart, but a handful for him happened to be Ral’s entire ass so there was that. The size difference was driving him crazy. Ral had never been fucked by a human as big as Garruk before. He lurched forward, choking out a gasp as a girthy thumb entered him with little warning. 

“_Fuck,” _ Ral breathed, just a single finger was almost the size of a normal man. He certainly felt full, his hole stretching around the penetrating digit as Garruk worked him open. Maybe that preparation spell wouldn’t be enough for him after all. _ Tomik said I would be fine, he’s usually right. I’ll be fine. _

“You’re tight,” Garruk growled. “Are you sure you’re prepared?”

_ Oh how touching, he’s concerned about destroying my ass- _

His thoughts were cut short when another finger was pushed inside of him. Ral arched his ass into the air as he cried into the mattress. Yes, those were definitely the size of a normal human cock. He’d been double penetrated by two nice Azorius guards before, he would know that feeling anywhere. _ I’m definitely going to die. At least I’m going out doing what I love, right? Being railed by a huge cock? _

Nonetheless, the spell was holding up, Ral didn’t feel any pain beyond the uncomfortable friction of two giant fingers spreading him open. He had his head on its side, cheek flattened against the bed that he’d fucked Tomik on the night before. That was a very different love making in comparison to now. Tomik hadn’t been destroyed like Ral was about to be, for one. 

Remembering the way his boyfriend had looked when they were last together in that same bed was making his heart heavy in his chest. Tomik’s soft brown eyes were alight with affection, his plush pink lips curled upwards in a sweet smile. They’d kissed and held onto each other in the most intimate hug, bodies joined as one, they reached completion together to a chorus of saccharine sounds.

Sadly, when a giant man had his fingers inside of you it was not the time for tender thoughts.

“It would help… if you used lube,” Ral gasped. 

Garruk huffed. “Right. Never used that in the woods very much.”

Ral didn’t want to think too hard on that confession. 

“Fuck, how did anyone survive you? _ Krokt _.” He couldn’t help but drool as a third finger joined the rest. Saliva dripped from his open mouth onto his chin and formed a damp stain on the sheets. He felt so full, so stretched and hungry for more. He could have spent the night like this, being fucked on those massive fingers and begging for more.

_ I want to be his bitch. I need it. _

Garruk laughed darkly, using his free hand to curl around Ral’s vulnerable throat. Calloused fingertips teased his adam’s apple as Garruk’s grip closed, tightening just enough to drive the breath out of him. “Who’s saying they survived?”

Ral coughed, fighting to breathe against the pressure around his neck_ . Oh good, just what I wanted to hear. _

With no guidance necessary, Garruk found the bottle of lube that had disappeared between the folds of the bed sheets. Ral heard the pop of the cap and then shuddered as the cool liquid was carelessly poured between the cleft of his ass, dribbling over his hole. The fingers returned, working the lubricant inside of him and getting Ral nice and slick for what was about to come next.

Then the fingers inside of him were gone again, leaving Ral gaping wide and hungry for more. His desires were answered when something much bigger and hotter was prodding at his entrance. Ral bit back a sob as the tip of Garruk’s cock pressed inside, just reaching past the tight ring of muscle and no further. _ Keep going, dammit. I’m not made of glass. _

His own cock ached in response to the intrusion, leaking against his inner thigh. Ral had been dreaming about this very moment since he’d first laid his eyes on Garruk. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d felt that way about someone, considering Tomik, and a long string of other men from his past. 

_ I’m a slut, _Ral thought to himself with perhaps an ounce of pride.

Garruk let out a bestial growl as he moved forward _ just _ so, sending Ral into a series of colorful expletives in response. Every reminder of the man’s brutish nature sent arousal coursing through him. Who knew that fucking like wild creatures was what really did it for him? 

Ral wanted to scream, but instead he bit his lip causing the top layer of skin to break, letting the sharp metallic taste of blood run into his mouth. Garruk waited like that, his cock buried just past the head, with one hand around his throat and the other gripping his waist hard enough to bruise. 

“Fuck, little mage, you’re tight,” Garruk said again, his voice gravely and laced with arousal. It seemed like he couldn’t get over the way Ral’s ass squeezed around his cock. 

Ral shuddered at the praise. “_ Of course I’m tight, you’re the size of my fucking forearm.” _

Garruk simply gave a deep chuckle in response.

Meanwhile, Ral was struggling to catch his breath, his fists were clenched tightly around the bed sheets and his eyes were screwed shut in overwhelming pleasure. It was so much, the heat was like a hot iron, the girth stretching him open beyond anything he’d ever experienced before. His body couldn’t handle all of the sensations at once, his limbs were weak and shaking with exertion. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even press himself back against that throbbing cock to urge Garruk onwards. His entire world was limited to two bodies tangled together in the most primal way, like animals in the wild rutting with the frenzied fervor of heat induced lust. 

Then Garruk started to move again.

Slowly, Garruk pushed inside, further and further spearing him in two with his huge cock. He only stopped when he was fully seated, his hips meeting the tense muscles of Ral’s ass. He was so big, too big, he didn’t want to know what his insides were going to be like after this, probably scrambled. It wouldn’t matter anyway, since Garruk was definitely going to kill him.

Ral whined and collapsed onto his chest with his ass presented high in the air, his arms were useless now. His legs would have buckled from under him too but Garruk’s steady hand held him in place. The pressure on his throat was reducing the amount of air he could breathe, it made his vision blur and his head dizzy. Every sharp gasp was a small moment of relief and it was giving him a strange high. Combined with the cock splitting him into two, it was making Ral fall apart like a blushing virgin. 

“_Fuck me... Move. Krokt,” _Ral moaned into the mattress. If Garruk didn’t start moving he was going to lose it. 

Garruk chuckled, pressing dangerously hard against the thin skin of his exposed throat. “Pushy little mage. Are you sure you can handle me?” 

_ Absolutely not- _ “Of course I can. I can take... anything you give me...” - _ a lie- _ “I’m not fragile.” _ Another lie. _

“_Good _.” Garruk removed the hand from Ral’s throat entirely, moving it to the curve of his hips and mirroring his grip on both sides. Ral sucked in his first full breath of air just as Garruk pulled back, then slammed deep inside of him with a low moan. He wouldn’t say that the man was thrusting into him, more like he was using his hole as a cock sleeve. 

Ral screamed into the mattress as Garruk increased his intensity, fucking him with a force that brought tears to his eyes. The pace was brutal and gave Ral no time to catch his breath or recover. Each time Garruk’s hips hit his ass he moaned like a cheap whore, the weak sounds of pleasure spilling out of his mouth like a torrent of rain. 

Static was rising between them, small bolts of electricity arced into the air and curled around Ral’s body. He couldn’t maintain the control over his magic or even care enough to try. He was vibrating with energy, his power growing within as he gave himself up to the forces of nature. 

In the distance lightning cracked, and thunder shook the ground. The soft sound of rain began to hum against the roof of his apartment, beating against the windows and sliding down the glass in fat droplets. 

“Try not to blow up, mage,” Garruk snorted.

When Ral managed to force his eyes open they were glowing a light blue, the color reflected off of the white sheets in the darkened room. He had to force himself to collect his thoughts, and even when he did his words came out a slurred, garbled mess. “Just. _ Fuck. _Not gonna … blow up. Might sh-shock you…” 

Garruk laughed, rolling his hips again, pressing Ral’s ass back onto his girthy cock. Every time a tendril of static would bounce to the man behind him he felt that length thicken and throb inside of him. Apparently Garruk liked the buzz as much as Tomik did. 

It wouldn’t be long now for him, the electricity was usually a sign that Ral was close to climaxing. His gut feeling almost never failed, and it hadn’t this time either. The pressure aching inside of him built up more and more, it felt _ so good. SO good, fuck me fuckmefuckme- _

Ral screamed and thunder boomed far away. He came, and he came hard, his whole body shook with the effort as his cock spilled over leaving a trail of milky cum running down his leg and stain on the bed below. _ I just came without even touching myself. Just from being fucked. _

Garruk continued his thrusts the entire time, and even afterwards, when Ral was completely boneless and barely cognizant. He could only give pathetic moans as the massive man pounded him into the mattress with enthusiasm. Garruk’s growls and grunts echoed off the walls and surely was pissing off the neighbors. In his post orgasmic state the sound of the rain was drowning everything out and pulling him into a daze. 

The sensation was too much, his body was overstimulated and abused beyond measure. Ral wanted to cry, he wanted it to end, needed Garruk to cum _ please pleasepleasecum. _

_ I can’t, it’s too much. Too big. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _

Then the white noise was shattered by Garruk’s bestial howl as his cock pulsed, coming deep inside of him and filling Ral’s insides with his load. It was a lot, way more than a normal man would release, and it kept _ coming. _It just didn’t stop. Ral groaned and thrust his hips weakly in vain as his ass was painted white. If he felt full before, he was completely stuffed now.

Garruk slid out with a deep sigh, a rush of cum leaked with him, dripping from Ral’s hole and onto his balls. Ral gave another whimper at the sensation of emptiness, it was a brutal, sudden change. He was never going to be able to get fucked by anyone else again. He was ruined. He would never find another man able to turn him into such a pathetic mess through their cock alone. 

It was utterly tragic.

Strong hands were gripping his sides and lifting him, flipping him onto his back with an ease that made him squirm. Ral’s glowing eyes met Garruk’s heavy lidded—equally as glowy—dark green eyes. For a moment they simply sat watching each other and collecting their breaths in mutual silence. Ral must have looked phenomenal fucked out like that, because Garruk’s gaze was unblinking, meticulously studying every detail of his face.

“You did good.” Garruk gave a small smile and wiped the sweat slicked hair from Ral’s damp forehead. “Your mate was right, you do take it well.”

Ral felt his face heat up as he coughed in surprise. “_ Tomik said that? _”

“With fancier words, but I got the point.” Garruk purred like a sated lion after a satisfying hunt and curled his massive body around Ral’s, pulling him closer with a thick arm around slender his waist. “I hope he enjoyed the show as much as I did.”

“Yeah…” Ral blinked blearily. “Hopefully not too much, he’s at work right now.” The image of Tomik taking care of himself underneath his desk was now burned into his thoughts. Not that it was a bad thing. Yet he still would have prefered if his boyfriend had been there for the event rather than spectate it from miles away.

A rumble in agreement came from Garruk’s warm chest, Ral had pressed his cheek against that sturdy muscle. His pectorals made an excellent pillow. And he emitted enough heat to be his own blanket. 

As Ral drifted off to sleep in Garruk’s arms he heard the creak of the bedroom door and felt the bed dipping underneath as someone else curled around his back. Voices murmured, but he couldn’t understand a word through the sleep induced haze. Soft lips brushed over his pulse, placing a gentle kiss where his heartbeat thumped and filled his body with life.

"_Good night, Ral."_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr (stormconduit) and twitter (@SeraphimWater).


End file.
